


Diary Entry

by flipflopsecret



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Dubious Age, F/M, Fire, First Person, For the first chapter at least, Tentacle Dick, for the rest, pyrophilia, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflopsecret/pseuds/flipflopsecret
Summary: hat kid is trapped in a box with snatcher... what could go wrong! (reposted fic)
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid/Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Diary Entry #27

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to read the tags/warnings before reading, massive trigger warning for this whole thing! exploring problematic situations in fiction is my name, and writing fanfiction is my game thumbsup
> 
> obviously i don't condone any of this in real life, and if you do, gtfo! real rapists/pedophiles should die, and if you find yourself projecting onto snatcher you might wanna stay away from children and get some therapy.
> 
> anyways, this first chapter is a collab with my bf, and im garbage! i like to project on hk and i want snatcher to beat me up lol.  
> i know in a real diary entry there would not be this much detail, but suspend your disbelief a bit for the sake of story. i wanted to try writing in first person!
> 
> edit: reposted the fic for personal reasons ToT  
> previous stats: 62 kudos, 1952 hits, 82 comments, 2 bookmarks, published 12/30/2019

**Diary Entry #27**

I found myself in a world that was much more relaxing and inviting than I initially expected. The first thing I noticed was that I was near the ocean - in front of a cruise liner of some kind. It was quite hard to miss.

The boat, so poignantly named the “SS Literally Can't Sink”, was a behemoth - its sheer size made me feel even smaller than usual, and I’m... really... REALLY small! The boat stood proudly over the deck, casting a large shadow over its tenants who had anxiously lined up at its entrance. There was a very cold breeze coming off of the ocean as I jogged curiously closer. I stared up in awe, marveling at its beautiful construction, but also finding myself cocking my head at the name printed on the side. It was just a joke name... right?

If there was one thing I was especially good at, it was eavesdropping. I stepped beside the line, listening in on the other’s conversations (as I often do)...

“Hehe! This is my first cruise EVER!”

“It’s so massive! I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“Wow, this sure is expensive, but it’s gonna be worth it!”

“Man, am I hungry.”

After giggling a bit at their excitement, I stepped back to ponder for a moment.

Wait, I don’t have any... "money..."

...I’m gonna have to find some other way on deck.

Luckily, my size makes it easy for me to sneak into just about any place I’d like! Cautiously, I tip-toed around to the side of the boat, and found myself near a fairly large stack of storage crates. I assumed they just contained various foodstuffs and other things the ship might need on its journey.

Boy, was I wrong!

As I was studying the rear of the boat looking for a way in, I heard a faint rattling sound from behind me. It seemed to be coming from one of the crates.

Just some rats, I figured, going about my business.

But that’s when the noises grew louder...

...and then louder…

...and louder.

It grew so loud that my ears couldn’t take it anymore, so I huffed out a loud and annoyed grunt and turned around.

To my surprise, a faint purple glow was emitting from the rattling box. Out of nowhere, a voice from the inside of the box spoke softly, almost masked by the loud clanging, but still audible nonetheless.

_“Stupid... tight... box...”_

The voice was wispy, but somehow powerful. I recognized it right away-

_**CRASH!** _

The box suddenly burst apart, revealing the Snatcher. He had a bit of a surprised look on his face, of course, but the corners of his ghostly mouth also turned up a bit at the corners. The sudden shock must have amused him, because he started to laugh, before turning around and seeing me, standing there, bewildered at his abrupt appearance.

_“Ah, It’s YOU! Wait wait wait... Just what are YOU doing back here?”_

I shrugged my shoulders in response. He pondered for a moment, surveying the area.

He spotted something behind me, and then...

**_WOOSH!_ **

I felt myself black out for a moment as he yanked me towards him with one unnaturally outstretched purple arm. The cape around my neck tightened and I found myself gasping for air. Before I knew it, I was packed into a wooden crate quicker than I could say “PECK!”

 _“Shut up!”_ Snatcher hissed and covered my mouth. With the way he was acting, I figured we were about to be found out. A quiet squeaking noise from outside slowly inched closer, paused for a moment, and crept away mumbling something about glass. _“Cursed seals…”_

In any case, the mood changed very quickly. The warm, cramped, and claustrophobic feeling of being crammed close-quarters into a crate increased my heartbeat tenfold. I was totally SQUISHED in there, basically snuggling with the large purple ghost at this point. Our bodies pressed together in such an... unnatural way. The wooden crate was already filled with various other items and boxes, but had enough wiggle room for the two of us.

 _“Isn’t this just wonderfully cozy, kid?”_ Snatcher sneered in sarcasm. _“I would’ve picked something a bit roomier if I had the choice.”_ He laughed as he nudged my shoulder. I squeaked, still not completely processing what was happening.

 _“Hm... you seem... confused! I thought we were on the same page here! Weren’t YOU also trying to sneak onto the boat by hiding in the storage crates?”_ I shook my head, and he sighed in response.

 _“What? Haven’t you seen this in old movies? It’s the oldest trick in the book! IT ALWAYS WORKS!”_ He spoke in an exuberant manner, and with great power to his voice, but quiet enough to not draw attention. I shook my head once more, and he groaned in annoyance.

_“Ugh, kid, you’re so uncultured. Whatever. Stick with me, and we’ll get on that boat. Those tickets were TOO expensive.”_

The air was warm and thick, a stark contrast to the cool crisp air outside. Snatcher exuded heat, but there were no holes in the crate and it quickly became overwhelming to me. I grumbled and tried to shift away from him. I didn’t want to hang out in this cramped, sweaty box with this whack job!

_“Ah yes, let us get a bit more comfortable…”_

I jolted as I felt the weight of my hat vanish from the top of my head. I caught a glimpse of it being crushed carelessly behind his back, and his wispy tail coiled around one of my legs. It squeezed at my thigh tightly, sending anxious shivers down my spine. The mood was changing again, this time taking on a much darker tone. I had to get out. I tried to stand somewhere and push the lid of the crate open, but it was WAY heavier than I thought!

_“…Going somewhere kiddo?”_

I tripped over something, probably him, and fell back down face first into his neck mane of sorts. I’d be lying if I didn’t say it was soft and comfortable, but it was getting hard to breathe- something the Snatcher didn’t have to deal with on a daily basis.

His yellow facial features lit up the box, and his body pulsated slowly against mine in an awkward way. I think my breathing got heavier, which couldn’t have been good for the already low oxygen levels. At the time, I had a bad feeling something would happen, but I couldn’t have guessed what would happen next…

I looked between his gaze and the crate lid a few times, and gestured to it, hoping he would get the hint. He paused for a second, and then pulled me into a loose hug.

 _“They’re about to board. You want to be taken boat-prisoner?”_ He cackled softly and sighed.

He didn’t understand. I looked around the crate for holes, my eyes adjusted to the dim light a bit better. I spotted a small one and tried to get closer to it, but he held me back. I tried again, and again, and his grip got even tighter.

_“You know… I haven’t felt… a warm body like yours… in ages…”_

I struggled. Things were getting weird. His eyes were closed, which was something you only see in… special circumstances. Usually bad ones.

His claw moved down my back, and he made a weird noise. I guess my struggling must have been against an… unfortunate area or something. He sighed quietly and held me against his pulsating body mass tighter.

It felt… weird between my legs. It was hot. My face was burning.

I had an idea of what was happening.

_“So…_

_warm…”_

The whole box lurched, the ground swaying beneath us...

We were being loaded onto the boat.

I mean, I guess Snatcher was right. If I left then, they might have seen me. But boat-jail sounded infinitely better than what came next.

I could barely breathe in that moment, the claustrophobia sunk in and it sunk in deep. My throat made a weird sound as I went full panic mode, and Snatcher coiled his claw around to cover my mouth. All he freaking cared about was keeping me quiet! Thank the stars he left my nose open… even though I’ve died before, it doesn’t get any easier!

I struggled against him, thrashing my limbs this way and that. He still held my leg with his tail, and stretched his arms about in a way only he could to keep me still. It was my worst nightmare. Or, well, one of them. I started crying because I was so scared - but don’t worry, diary - I lived to fight another day. Ha ha.

Eventually the box lurched again as we were set down, finally on the boat. Freedom was within reach - so close, yet so far away. The air smelled of sweat and wood, it was suffocating. My only way out of this was with my hat’s abilities, but it was out of reach, crushed beneath him somewhere.

After about 2 unproductive minutes of exhausting myself, I guess I gave up. I ran out of energy, I could barely see or breathe, everything ached, and he laughed. I think it was then I realized that he was doing it on purpose. Even if he was keeping us from being caught, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed my suffering. I hate him. So much.

 _“So... utterly... helpless.”_ His tail tugged at my pants, and with its weird dexterity, pulled them down effortlessly. I remember he made a sound like he was sucking in through his teeth, but does he even have teeth? I still don’t know how he did that.

_“Aw, come on, kid. Don’t give me that face. Maybe a guy just can’t HELP himself when you’re all pressed up against him like this...”_

I couldn't help but moan and cry as I felt the end of his tail reach my inner self, that place that shouldn't be touched. Not ever. ESPECIALLY not by him! My brain was so foggy, I'm surprised I stayed awake long enough to remember what happened. I couldn't see, hear, or move... all I can remember is the feeling, and the smell.

He stroked at that place for a while, and I felt myself heat up. It was too much.

_“You look like you’re enjoying yourself! That's enough of that."_

He shoved himself against my... you know. It was a weird feeling. A weird, wet feeling. Hot and intense, and pulsating like his body.

 _“You’re DRENCHED, kiddo!”_ He snickered. I cringed.

I felt it beneath me, I couldn’t see it. I couldn’t see anything. Everything was nothing and my chest hurt. He pulled me in with his sharp hands, digging his claws into my back. It stung, but not nearly as much as what happened next.

He thrust against me, slowly at first, but that didn't last long. The first few minutes were hell-in-space. It felt like someone was stabbing me in my guts, over and over again. I don’t know how he kept so quiet, but thankfully I don’t think anyone heard me crying. He put his hand back over my mouth at some point.

_“FUCK me, kid!”_

His quiet laughter intertwined with groans of pleasure and his thrusts quickened. Inside me, I felt something like an amorphous blob that couldn’t decide what form it wanted to take. It felt good, but bad. There was so much pressure. Everything blurred together. I think I stopped breathing.

_“Oh, god…. kid... you’re so… pathetic. FUCK, you feel… good... I’m gonna...”_

Finally, his release came. It shot deep inside me, and leaked out from my insides. It felt so weird, and smelled awful. It made the thick air even thicker, and a puddle formed. All I remember afterwards was the laughing... so much laughing...

...

I guess that’s pretty much the end of this tale, I passed out after that... I woke up in one of the boat rooms at least? Jeeze, though... what do I say now? I’m glad to have gotten it out on paper, but... I don’t feel much better.

I feel... gross. The heat wont go away. It hurts.

I’m scared.

...

I don’t know...


	2. Diary Entry #28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath!  
> again, if you condone this irl, gtfo ;)

**Diary Entry #28**

“After what happened, my vacation has turned out to be the worst one yet... It’s been in the back of my mind, like it was just a dream I had or something. I wasn’t even 100% sure that it actually happened until I looked at my diary again. I wanted it to be a dream... but the proof is just a page away.

Like, it doesn’t matter, but at the same time, I’m terrified. My chest hurts, I don’t know how to describe it. It gets hard to breathe when I think about it.

I’m... scared? I guess I’m just scared. When it comes to Snatcher, I just can’t escape. I don’t know how to feel about him anymore...

Besides that, I didn’t see him anywhere. I scoured almost every inch of the ship, and he didn’t make a single appearance. I really don’t understand him... I know he’s here. I saw his book in the lost in found. But... he couldn’t have... floated away from the ship, could he?

I mean, he’s a ghost. Maybe he could. I hope he did, but it feels like he’s watching me. Even right now...

I hate how jumpy I am.

Whatever. I found a time piece. Or well, pieces of a time piece. I thought I was finally getting a break from all that, but at least nobody’s trying to kill me over them this time. There’s more here for some reason, and nobody seems to want them! Although, the Conductor is here, but I don’t think he knows I found one. He said sorry about before anyways, so maybe I don’t have to worry about him.

Um... I made friends with my room-neighbor, a moon penguin! They were sad because they forgot to download music before boarding, so they were happy to talk with me. I mean, I guess I just listened to them. They did all the talking.

My room was just one I found un-occupied. I think it was the one I woke up in, but I can’t remember. There’s too many to keep track of! I waited until night time to make sure nobody claimed it for their own, but I hope no-one comes in later... that would be awkward! I guess that’s what I get for sneaking on though... or.. well...

yeah...

...

I can’t get around it. This sucks.

There’s another time piece detected on the ship, I can’t leave until I get it. I hope I can find it quickly tomorrow. I can’t stand it anymore. It feels like he’s always watching me in the shadows.

I guess I’m going boat crazy... hahaha...

I’m really tired. Goodnight diary.”

———————

Hat Kid stared at her journal for a moment, and slowly turned the page. Her tired eyes struggled to stay open as she looked over the words she wrote before, and she grasped at her dress anxiously.

Quickly, she snapped the book shut, tossed it to the floor, and collapsed onto the bed she sat on. The blankets smelled of detergent, a smell she recognized from the laundry room. She smiled and gently rubbed her face against the sheets, taking in the cool crisp air. She was safe, for now.

No struggling, no suffocating, no heat. Normally, the biting cold would bring discomfort. Tonight, it was a grounding force that kept away her gnawing thoughts.

She unclipped her cape and set it - along with her hat - on the nearest shelf, thinking wistfully about her pajamas waiting for her on her spaceship. She came unprepared for an overnight trip- and while she can always just use the time piece she found to leave, she couldn’t leave the other one behind.

Breaking herself out of her thoughts, Hat Kid slipped her shoes off, kicked off her leggings, and tiptoed over to the switch to turn off the light. Sliding under the covers, she tugged at the sheets to free them from under the bed, and curled up into them sleepily.

Now came the obstacle of getting to sleep.

She let her mind drift about, her thoughts clouding with emotion. She didn’t often let the gravity of her situation get to her, but every once in a while, the weight would become overwhelming. She was light years away from home. Three light years to be exact. It felt like the universe itself was personally trying its hardest to make sure she didn’t reach her destination.

However many planets she’s had to make pit-stops at, she’d lost track. And now, her hard-earned time pieces were scattered across _this_ planet. She couldn’t help but sniffle, but quickly stopped herself.

“Big kids don’t cry...” She repeated that mantra to herself softly, holding back tears. She didn’t want to fall asleep sobbing again, she couldn’t, she wouldn’t. Too many times has she passed out exhausting herself. For once, she wanted to drift off peacefully.

“Big kids... don’t... cry.....

big kids... don’t cry........

big... kids......

don’t........”

“...”

“Oh, but I _love it_ when you do.”

Hat Kid’s whole body stiffened, and her eyes shot open. Did she imagine that? Was that real? Was that REAL?

Her heartbeat rang loud through her ears, and her fight or flight response battled with her frozen form. She didn’t plan for this. She didn’t plan for this. _She should’ve planned for this._ She broke out into a cold sweat.

Her umbrella was within arms reach.

Slowly, and carefully, she shifted her arm under the covers towards the edge of the bed.

Her hand grasped the umbrella handle, and with all her strength, she whipped around and threw it in the direction of the voice.

“Now now, kid. That’s no way to greet your BFF!”

The umbrella phased right through him.

Right... he wasn’t blue.

Snatcher grabbed Hat Kid’s wrists with one swift motion, and pinned her to the bed as the umbrella clattered to the floor.

“What, you didn’t miss me? And here I thought we were _just starting_ to get closer! _Tsk tsk tsk_.”

All she could do was stare at him. It was happening again. Oh god, it was happening again. It can’t happen again.

RUN!

“Now I bet you’re wondering, _gee_ , what does my _amazing, thoughtful_ , and _considerate_ Best Friend have planned for me today? He _oh so generously_ got me onto this cruise, I’d do _anything_ for _him_!”

He spoke in a low voice, probably so he wouldn’t attract attention, as his usual volume rang in ones ears if close enough.

“Well, after yesterday’s... _escapade_ , I realized something about myself. A sort of, part of me that I’d forgotten about, until _you_ came around, _hat brat_.”

He grinned deviously and passed her wrists into one hand, moving the other to her cheek.

“You see, I need your help, kiddo. It’s something only the _best_ of friends can help each other with... and it just so happens... I have with me here, my one and only: _best contractually obligated friend forever_! Aren’t you lucky?”

His claws uncomfortably pulsated against her wrists, and she pulled against them. Hard. He only squeezed them tighter, lowering himself onto her with a crazed glowing expression. She struggled against him with all her might, memories of yesterday flooding back, and panic taking hold.

“What’s with the squirming, kid? You trying to escape? _Where_ exactly are you planning to go, the _ocean_? _HAHAHAHAHA!”_

She had to yell, she had to get help. She could find the Captain, or the Conductor. Or, for gods sakes, anyone with authority. Her neighbor at the very least? That’s a more realistic goal.

Before she could get a single word out, a claw clamped around her mouth.

He whispered in a condescending manner, _“Cmon, kid. You know better than to try that._ Do you not remember _anything_?”

She screamed through his hand and kicked her legs about in frustration, biting down on the soft flesh-like substance that made up his ghostly form. He grunted, slowly turning frustrated.

_“Are you going to shut up, or do I need to do it for you.”_

The tone of his voice sent chills down her spine, but she wasn’t done yet. She shook her head as hard as she could and shifted her body to the edge of the bed, setting her sights on the nearest shelf where her hat resided.

Snatcher grunted in frustration, growing impatient. He squeezed his claws together, digging the tips into her soft skin as a warning.

She only whined and squirmed harder.

_“Alright, kid. I warned you.”_

His movements were uncharacteristically slow, but startling all the same. Her eyes grew wide as his mouth pressed against hers, and his claws squeezed her nose shut.

The mood shifted immediately, Hat Kid focusing her efforts on not suffocating rather than escaping. She sputtered and gasped, and Snatcher took no time to seize the moment. His tongue plunged into her mouth, swirling it around her own before slithering down her throat. Tears pricked her eyes as she choked and gagged on the invading object. He chuckled, the sounds reverberating through her mouth. She could just _hear_ him grinning in delight.

He let go of her nose, and cupped the back of her head, pulling her in closer. Her chest heaved as she sobbed into him, her toes curling and whole body tensing. His tongue snaked around her mouth, exploring every inch feverishly. His fangs dug into her lips, almost drawing blood, and he finally pulled himself away.

Donning a smug expression, he cooed, “Aww, you don’t like it when I do that?”

Hat Kid shook her head in defeat, more tears welling up in her eyes.

“How about then... we come to a compromise? I’ll let you breathe, and you... keep your little mouth... _shut.”_

His hot breath spread across her face, a stark contrast to the temperature of the room. His entire being exuded warmth, she figured because of his fire-wielding abilities...

Oh.

Right. He can summon fire.

Hat Kid went stiff and nodded quickly, gulping in fear. She thanked her lucky stars he hadn’t resorted to that yet. Snatcher grinned and leaned in slowly, pressing his mouth to her neck. His tongue lolled out against her skin, fangs brushing against the veins just underneath.

He nipped and sucked about the base, sending an involuntary shiver down Hat Kid’s spine. Finally, he removed his claws from her wrists, slipping them under her dress to caress her form. She relished the feeling of being able to move her arms again, escape tugging at her mind once more. His hands danced over her chest, ever so slowly inching down to her hips.

_“What’s this, no pants? You sure came prepared.”_

Hat Kid snuck glances at the door through squinted eyes, making sure Snatcher wasn’t looking when she did. He was too busy staring at her chest through half lidded eyes. Her whole brain screamed at her, her head pounding. She couldn’t decide.

Snatcher’s fingers drifted over her underwear, softly touching her in the area he had not even a day prior. A whine mixed with a cry left Hat Kid’s lips, and he smirked, moving his free hand to her cheek.

_“Gooood girl.”_

Her fists clenched and she grasped at the bed sheets, the feeling coursing through her body wildly unfamiliar. His claws sharpened as he got more and more excited, the tips jabbing into her most sensitive area. Her legs wobbled and she held in a moan, bringing her hands to her mouth.

_“Oooh... does that hurt?”_

Pleasure intermingled with pain, Hat’s nerves frying and world spinning. She squeezed her eyes shut, face scrunching up in an agonized expression. The unpleasant feelings brought forth her fight or flight instincts... and she couldn’t fight. She readied herself.

Hat Kid flung out of the bed, grabbed her hat, and ran for her life. It didn’t take long to reach the door, but as soon as the cold metal of the handle brushed her hand... she felt the wind knock out of her- she went catapulting backwards.

“NO! HE _MMH-“_

Snatcher’s arms curled around her head and torso, and she fought with all her strength, reaching for her hat that fell to the floor. _She was so close, it was make or break._ She wriggled out of his grip and grasped at the brim of her hat, freedom within reach.

**“That’s enough.”**

His palms burned against her flesh as a warning, and she immediately froze in place, holding her hat in a death grip.

He sighed in relief. For the first time, he looked relatively nervous. He chuckled and inhaled sharply,

“You signed _yourself_ up for this you know! You’re **_my_** _B. F. F!_ This is happening whether you like it _or_ -“

“You ok in there kid?” _  
_

Snatcher went deathly quiet, and locked his eyes on the door. Hat Kid recognized the voice. The penguin.

Snatcher removed his hand from over her mouth and squeezed her neck, his claws burning against her throat.

He whispered, his voice tinged with malice, _“Say you’re fine.”_

Before even a glimmer of hope could rear its head, Hat Kid sputtered out in fear.

“Y-YEAH! I’M FINE. G-GOING TO BED!”

She didn’t speak often, and the reason why become irritatingly clear. She winced and brought her free hand to her neck, attempting to rub her sore throat over the claw gripping it.

“Oh... um, alrighty then. Have a good night then kid!”

For a moment, the world stood still. The shadow of her neighbor disappeared from the door, and she held her breath. They’re right there... They were right there. Just say something! Make a noise!

...

Hot tears streamed down Hat Kid’s face and she heaved, dropping her hat and grasping at her neck desperately to get him off. Snatcher unfroze, realizing the threat gone, and immediately nuzzled into her grinning wildly.

Silently, he fell sideways onto the bed, holding her tightly to his lap. He breathed in the scent of her hair and quietly appreciated the moment... the eye of his storm. He’d might’ve even fallen asleep, if he still could.

...

“You know, I was going to take away your _breathing_ privileges... but since you redeemed yourself so quickly, I might give you one more chance...” he quipped menacingly. He rubbed her stomach and she hiccuped, sobbing quietly.

_“Why are you doing this to me?”_ Hat Kid muttered pitifully.

Snatcher’s eyes widened as if he’d seen a _ghost..._

_“Excuse me?”_

“...”

His smile widened, and he repeated the phrase.

_“Why?”_

_“...”_

_“WHY?”_

“KID. I don’t know how many times I have to _beat this into your skull._

**_I. Want. You. Dead._ **

I’ve forced you through my contracts, I try to kill you every chance I get, I’ve taken your soul, and I take IMMENSE pleasure in watching you _suffer.”_

Hat Kid’s eyes widened in devastation.

“DESPITE this, you continue to _pester me_ , act like I’m your _friend_ , and willingly _contractually bind yourself to me._

_NEWSFLASH kiddo!_

**_I’M A BAD PERSON._ **

You brought this upon yourself! So the real person you should be asking... well...

_You’re a clever girl. You can figure it out._ ”

At that moment, it felt like Hat Kid’s very heart shattered into pieces. Everything she thought she knew, destroyed in a single instant.

“You should be thankful though... I could kill you, right here and now. I could take your soul _so easily..._ But I’ve found a better use for you...”

Before she even had time to process, his hand clamped over her mouth one last time.

“Just shut up. As much as I love to listen to your pitiful screams... I’d hate for our time together to be cut short.”

His claws trailed down her stomach to her slightly damp underwear and pushed them aside with one swift movement. Quickly, he plunged a digit inside, eliciting a muffled cry from the trembling alien.

He dragged the claw over her inner walls, pumping it in and out methodically, focusing on areas that made her squirm against him the most. Snatcher’s glowing length unsheathed, writhing against her back like it had a mind of its own, and he ground against her softly.

Every new feeling forced upon Hat Kid was foreign... and sickening. He ran his claws over her mound, and she kicked at the air whining and moaning muffled nonsense into his hand.

“Ooh I hit a good spot did I?”

He rubbed deep circles into her skin and held one leg apart with his tail. All she could do was buck away in response, directly into him. She heard something resembling a moan rumble out of him, and he picked up speed. Her whole body twitched involuntarily, a weird static-like feeling encompassing her nether regions.

“Hnn... I can’t take it anymore...”

Snatcher paused, grabbed hold of her underwear, and with one swipe of his claws- ripped them clean off. Hat Kid winced as he caught some skin in the motion, and she brought her legs to her chest. He brought the piece of clothing to his face and took a deep whiff of her unique aroma.

“Mmm... this is some good stuff kid! Have a taste!”

He crumpled them up, held her mouth open with one hand, and stuffed them in with the other. He couldn’t help but laugh as she coughed and gagged on the fabric for a moment, bringing her hands to the intruding object. Snatcher quickly lifted her head by her neck to meet his gaze.

**“Keep it in.”**

Hat Kid stared deep into his golden eyes and tried her best not to hyperventilate, focusing on breathing through her nose as she wept. She could barely make out the smell of his musk through the accumulating mucus, but she recognized the pungent odor from the day before... She quickly felt something smooth and wet against her entrance, and she had a good idea of what it was at this point. It was hot, and abnormally so. It burned against her sensitive parts like boiling water.

Her heart dropped when she felt him start to press... his grin only widened.

“Kid... _you don’t know_ ** _what_** _you do to me.”_

A sharp, white hot pain spread throughout her abdomen as he quickly shoved himself in her with ease.

**_“FFFFUCK.”_ **

A moan intermingled with a cry escaped Hat Kid’s throat, and her toes curled in agony. Snatcher cradled her stomach against his form and he panted, hot breath exhaling on her neck.

He pushed in farther- quickly reaching his hilt- and paused, taking in the moment. Hat Kid ground her teeth against the underwear as it writhed deep inside her... she didn’t even think it could physically get that far. It certainly didn’t last time. It pulsated and twitched, and Snatcher stroked at it through her bloated skin, growling in her ear. Hat Kid’s whole body shivered at the sensation, nerves frying in her brain.

He pulled out slowly, and stuffed it back in. The tentacle curled around and changed its shape to fit snugly inside. It pulsed and inflamed until it filled every small crevice, and he began thrusting. The feeling was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Pain, pleasure, pounding... Sure she had died before. She’d felt pain before. But it never mixed together... like this.

She moaned and sobbed with each thrust, squeezing her eyes shut so tightly she saw stars. Seconds passed... minutes passed... her mind raced through all the things she could’ve done different to distract from the burning sensation in her abdomen. Every once in a while a sharp pain would reverberate through her nerves, and she’d cry out.

_“...You’re taking it so well... kiddo... mmm...”_

Her mind drifted to the time rift she traversed not even a week ago. The comfort of the calm, serene Subcon forest seemed so far away at this moment... she knew it would never be the same again. How could he do this? How could he _be like this?_ She thought about the book. The pages she collected. He seemed so innocent, she even felt... _bad_ for him. What happened? What... happened...?

His animalistic growling tore her out of her thoughts, and his hot breath wafted over her face. It smelled vaguely like cinders. She never noticed until now.

His pace was quickening, and he pounded against her cervix- a dull pain forming in her stomach. Along with the other screaming sensations, a sickening feeling of nausea bubbled up. She bit back bile... and more tears, hoping it would be over soon.

They could both feel it, the building tension, the accumulating fluid. He was close. She gulped. His claws drifted down to her most sensitive spot and dug into skin, rubbing in small circles. Her legs involuntarily twitched, and she soon lost control of her body- her muscles spasming. Quickly, she reached her own climax for the very first time, and she mewled pitifully while her mind clouded with pleasure.

_His plan worked, she squeezed deliciously tight around him_... Her reaction spurred him on, and he picked up speed, forcing his way in deeper. She sobbed, the pleasure residing, and the last bit of her tears stained the sheets. She grasped her torso and felt her insides being ground to a pulp through her skin, _she wouldn’t be surprised if she died of blood loss or something after this._

With a restrained growl, Snatcher forced his morphing length into her womb, and locked up in orgasm. Her stomach distended slightly as he pumped whatever contents he carried into her, and she couldn’t help but instinctually squeeze against him- milking him of every last drop. He hugged her tightly against his body as he rode out his high, his fluids boiling in her gut. The tight knot in his proverbial muscles unwound with each pulse of his body, and finally- he collapsed.

_“Ah... I... needed... that...”_

The two laid there breathing heavily, Snatcher subconsciously going through the motions. He smiled deliriously and sucked in through his teeth.

_“I didn’t even... know... I still... could...”_

He chuckled and grabbed her head, taking in a big whiff of her messy hair. The smell of sweat and salt filled the room, but she smelled...

_“Sweet as always... mmmm...”_

Hat Kid was losing consciousness, but the bitter cold and her stuffed insides were keeping her from drifting off. After what felt like hours, he retracted back into himself, and curled his tail around her lovingly. He flipped her over to face him and cooed at the sight of her puffy red eyes. Only when he plucked the underwear from her mouth did she realize how much her jaw seriously ached.

_“Awww you did so good... you should be proud...”_

He littered her face with clumsy kisses and cradled her head against his lips, careful not to harm her with his fangs again. He hugged and cuddled her yawning form, and closed his eyes as he purred into her neck.

She subconsciously snuggled into his purple mane and relaxed her muscles for the first time that evening. It was over... it was finally over...

“You’re... ** _mine_** _..... heheheheheh......”_

_“I’m never letting you go...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like and subscibe


	3. Diary Entry #29 (preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little preview of what's to come to make a quick announcement!  
> some people were wanting to chat with me and the topic of making a discord server came up, so i made one!  
> dm me at @flipflopsecret#0655 to get the link to it, and feel free to join if you like ahit and/or this fic :]

**Diary Entry #29**

“I got back today.  
  
I um... crashed the ship.  
  
I found another time piece out on the ice though, so plus side! But... I hope nobody died?? A lot of people escaped on little life boats, but I didn’t see everyone there so... oops.  
  
...  
  
He wasn’t there either.  
  
When I got back he was sitting in the corner of my room again. He looked up from his book and smiled at me but that’s it.  
  
I went to bed with a bottle of potion and my umbrella, and nothing happened, but... I’m scared.  
  
I don’t know what to do...  
  
If I go missing, this is my legacy I guess.. hahaha.  
  
If anyone’s reading this:  
  
don’t go to Subcon Forest.”  
  
  
———  
  
  
“Another day, another timepiece.  
  
I mean... maybe I stayed home a few days because maybe I was sad and scared a little bit... but I won’t let stupid Snatcher distract me any longer! I’m mad at him!!   
  
He keeps waking me up early like always ever since he made his stupid “Death Wishes,” like nothing ever happened. Like before was just a nightmare or something...  
  
But I have my diary. I know better.  
  
I tried giving him the “cold shoulder” but he really really wants me to do his contracts?? He said if I finish them all he’ll go away, so I’ve been doing the one where I beat him up a bunch!  
  
It’s kinda funny though when you think about it... he wants me to leave his forest, I want him to leave my ship. Ha ha ha... I’m not laughing.  
  
Anyways... today there was a giant cake made of lava for some reason? There was a timepiece at the top, but it was sooo hot! What’s with this planet and lava!? I’m so sweaty and gross now. Next thing on the to do list, take a shower! u_u”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showertime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo sorry this took so long, i only really work on this when im in the ~Mood~ ...and that doesn’t happen very often, oof
> 
> but its finally here !!! i hope you all like it :)
> 
> theres a few bolded/italicized things that didnt carry over from my notes app but ill fix those tomorrow, im so tired!!! goodnight 💤🌙

** Diary Entry #29 **

“I got back today.

I um... crashed the ship.

I found another time piece out on the ice though, so plus side! But... I hope nobody died?? A lot of people escaped on little life boats, but I didn’t see everyone there so... oops.

...

He wasn’t there either.

When I got back he was sitting in the corner of my room again. He looked up from his book and smiled at me but that’s it.

I went to bed with a bottle of potion and my umbrella, and nothing happened, but... I’m scared.

I don’t know what to do...

If I go missing, this is my legacy I guess.. hahaha.

If anyone’s reading this:

don’t go to Subcon Forest.”

———

“Another day, another timepiece.

I mean... maybe I stayed home a few days because maybe I was sad and scared a little bit... but I won’t let stupid Snatcher distract me any longer! I’m mad at him!! 

He keeps waking me up early like always ever since he made his stupid “Death Wishes,” like nothing ever happened. Like before was just a nightmare or something...

But I have my diary. I know better.

I tried giving him the “cold shoulder” but he really really wants me to do his contracts?? He said if I finish them all he’ll go away, so I’ve been doing the one where I beat him up a bunch!

It’s kinda funny though when you think about it... he wants me to leave his forest, I want him to leave my ship. Ha ha ha... I’m not laughing.

Anyways... today there was a giant cake made of lava for some reason? There was a timepiece at the top, but it was sooo hot! What’s with this planet and lava!? I’m so sweaty and gross now. Next thing on the to do list, take a shower! u_u”

———

Hat Kid stared at the tiled shower wall in a daze, finding herself disassociating- something that’s become more common ever since the “incident.” She felt anxiety bubbling up in her chest as her mind raced a million miles a minute. Warm water washed over her skin and she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

For the first time in her life... she felt helpless. She’d always come out on top of things no matter the odds- but now, she faced an overwhelming feeling of dread. She had the urge to shake her head and clear her mind, but she found herself gently paralyzed. She couldnt bring herself to move.

Her memories swirled through her brain and clouded her thoughts, and she slowly leaned her head against the wall. It felt almost as if... she were disconnecting from her memories entirely. As if it were all just simply a dream. She constantly told herself that... but... if it hadn’t happened, why was she dwelling on it?

...She sighed and opened her eyes. If it was out of sight, it was out of mind. She repeated that like a mantra in her head. She looked down and wiggled her fingers, coming back to reality. Suddenly, the room felt far too quiet. She turned to the shampoo, picking it up, squirting a dollop onto her hand, and working up a lather in her hair.

“Things will get better...” She said out loud. “Things are better... I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

She washed out the soap and grasped around to find her towel, rubbing the water out of her eyes...

...and purple clouded her vision. She blinked a few times, her vision still blurry... and her heart skipped a beat.

He was floating there, unabashedly gazing over her naked form in delight. Frozen for a moment, she thanked her lucky stars she didnt slip and crack her skull open when she stumbled back into the shower wall, flailing to cover herself with something.

Of course this would happen. What was she thinking? She could have a peaceful moment alone?

Of course not.

His mouth curled up in a grin that squinted his eyes in a sinister expression, clearly enjoying her panicked reaction.

“Afraid are we?”

Hat kid slumped over, sliding down to the floor as she cowered in fear. She crossed her legs and covered her chest with her arms, a pitiful attempt to keep her dignity.

Snatcher slowly popped open the shower door with a menacing cadence.

“Good... you’re cute when you’re scared.”

Her whole body trembled and she brought her head to her knees, grasping at her wet hair and covering her face in anguish.

He smiled down at her, cocking his head in a sickly loving expression as he floated closer. The water soaked through his cowl, but it didnt bother him. He didn’t skip a beat in grabbing her hair and pulling her head up to look at him. 

“Oh come on, its not like I haven’t seen you before. Why so shy all the sudden?”

Hat Kid squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away, tears slowly welling up. He grumbled.

“Look at me.”

Her eyes twitched under the pressure, and she gently shook her head. He brought his hands to her chin and held her face up to his.

“Look at me...”

She held her eyes closed, but gently. Her jaw trembled as he brought his claws to her face and slowly forced open her eyelid.

“There we go!”  He whispered, clearly amused.

She had no choice but to gaze into his golden eyes. They glowed in the dim light of the bathroom, and she found herself lost in them.

“Oh...” He clicked his tongue. “You know, you look good with your hair down! You should wear it like this more often.~”

He held her face in his hands tenderly, brushing away a few loose stands of hair with one claw. 

“Anyways... you know why I’m here. I just... couldn’t ignore a chance to have you so... vulnerable! You really should have seen it coming you know...”

Hat Kid looked away, dejected. Snatcher grinned deviously.

“Or... hmmm... maybe... Just maybe... you  did see it coming...?”

Her eyes widened, and he twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers.

“Could it be that.. maybe a part of you... wanted this to happen?”

Her expression hardened, face twitching. She knew what he was doing. She knew how she felt. He cradled her head against his and cooed at the sight of her pouting.

“If that’s the case, I’ll gladly oblige...”

She shook at the thought, but he grabbed her tightly, holding her still. His tongue lolled out against her lips, and he didn’t hesitate to kiss her deeply. He wasn’t fought with much resistance, and he forced her mouth open easily. His soft pointed tongue swirled around her own, and a moan escaped his throat.

He found himself heating up under the warm stream of water, and a loud groan echoed throughout the room as his tentacle unsheathed instinctually, taking a battering of hot droplets from the shower head. He broke the kiss to glance at it smugly.

“Mmm... already? You just get me too excited kiddo! You should feel honored.”

Her expression read anything but.

“Not to worry, we’ll get to that later... but there’s something I want to see first.”

He grabbed her calves and dragged them towards him, enjoying the surprise and dread in her eyes. One of her hands rushed to cover her lower half, the other keeping her chest covered.

“Eh? Whats the hold up kid? We’ve been over this already.”

She scowled, tears welling up in her eyes.

“You dont have to be shy around me... we’re best friends, remember?”

He grabbed her wrist and put her hand on his face. She struggled against him.

“We share everything!”

He pressed his rounded fingers against her thighs and coiled his tail around her foot, holding her legs apart.

“You know... our thoughts... our dreams...”

He let go of her hand and she covered her face with it, letting out a pitiful sob.

“Our secrets...”

He conjured a thumb and brought it to her folds, opening them gently.

“Our desires...”

He gently rubbed his face against her inner thigh, ever so slowly lowering himself. He took in a deep whiff of her clean skin and sighed.

“Ahhhh.... While soap has its perks... I do much rather prefer the smell without.”

Finally, he gave one big long lick that sent shivers down Hat Kid’s spine, eliciting a noise from her that brought a smile to his face.

It wasn’t long before he buried himself in her folds, shoving his morphing tongue where it didn’t belong. His mouth was hot and wet, and caused a familiar pleasure in her nether regions. His tongue swirled just as it had in her mouth, but it was a wildly different sensation- one that made her squeeze his head with her legs instinctually.

His fangs brushed over her mound, and shocks of pleasure shot through her body, causing her to convulse embarrassingly. She cringed at the fact that her body was responding positively to him... but she couldn’t stop.

He chuckled into her, pulling his long tongue out slowly. Her juices dribbled down his chin, and he cleared his throat in a half-laugh. She had a feeling of what he was going to say...

“Aw, do you like that?”

He pinched her small labia between two pointed fingers and stretched it lightly, his tail flicking back and forth like a cat. She kept her eyes squeezed shut and shook her head no, her lip trembling.

“Oh really?” He muttered, not taking his eyes off her. He held her folds apart with both thumbs and brought his tongue to her clit, circling it vigorously. She couldn’t help but moan and whine pitifully behind gritted teeth. She grasped desperately at his head, her legs kicking at the air. His voice muffled and vibrated against her skin,

“Dishonesty gets you nowhere kiddo~”

The tiled floor dug into her back, and she shifted around to find a more comfortable position. Snatcher just took it as an opportunity to grab and bring her closer, not letting up on the oral abuse. He silently slid a claw in, digging it into her g-spot and stimulating both zones at once. Hat Kid bucked into his mouth embarrassingly, she wouldn’t admit to herself it felt good, but all she could think about was her nearing climax.

Snatcher let up for a moment to speak,  “You don’t have to stifle yourself now you know... I love hearing your cute little noises.” 

At the mention of her sounds, Hat Kid purposefully locked her jaw shut in defiance, not wanting to give him another smidgen of gratification. Snatcher noticed and squinted, hovering close to her face.

“Moan for me.”

She shook her head and furrowed her brow at him. He smiled eerily and placed his free hand on her cheek, thumbing at her lips.

“Just because we’re in the shower doesn’t mean I can’t burn you to a little crisp... did you forget?” His palms heated up, a quiet threat that made her tremble.

“I’ll only repeat myself once, stubborn little one.” He dug his other fingers into her core vigorously, his thumb replacing where his tongue had been.  “Moan. For. Me.”

...Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t ignore the burning arousal between her legs any longer,

“Ahh... ahh, auhh..ahh..mmmha-“

Her face burned in embarrassment, but the whines were music to his ears. He touched his forehead to hers, his thumb pulling at her cheek, forcing her eye on him.

“Good girllll...”

She hated how her mind clouded in pleasure, the world going blank... Because of him. He was too close, she could feel his tentacle on her stomach. She was too close, he could feel her shuddering ever closer to climax.

“Come for me.”

In spite of herself, that was the last straw. Orgasm washed over her like a red tide, her back arching and arms grasping his neck fur. He didn’t let up until her legs stopped kicking and she was left a wet, trembling heap on the floor. The sight made Snatcher proud, genuinely... Of himself of course, for rendering her a pathetic mess of tears. He couldn’t help himself from licking up the resulting juices, Hat Kid too exhausted to even respond to his touch.

He eventually pulled away, “Ahh... All clean! Or, well, almost!” A moment passed, and Hat Kid suddenly felt a cold liquid spurt onto her stomach. She opened her eyes to find Snatcher cheekily squirting soap onto her, holding back laughter. He tossed the container to the side and rubbed the soap into her skin before it washed away, feeling up her breasts a little too much. All she could do was breathe and stare at the wall in a daze, and hope he would leave soon.

“Hahaha, that look on your face... it never does get old!”

She glanced at him.

“Now now, after my generous service, It’s only fair that you return the favor.”

Her eyes grew wide and her heart dropped as she realized the implication. Snatcher lifted himself up and his length curled in anticipation.

NO!! NO SHE DID  NOT  WANT THAT IN HER MOUTH.

Hat Kid entered fight or flight mode and found herself scrambling to flee the room. Snatcher only watched in amusement. She eventually slipped on the wet tiled floor, almost plummeting to the ground before he caught her with his tail.

“Didn’t  anyone  tell you to be careful in the shower? You nearly cracked your pretty little head open!”

He laughed, and her whole body trembled in fear.

“Under normal circumstances, that wouldve been  hilarious ... But I need you alive for now. You can die later.”

His tail wrapped around her body, constricting her movement and pulling her towards him. She struggled, frightened tears welling up in her eyes.

“Oh c’mon, it wont be so bad! Just a little bit and it’ll be over... pinky promise.”

He held her hand still while he wrapped a claw around her pinky finger and smiled mischievously. Meanwhile his tail dragged her back to sit against the wall.

She squeaked, “Please...”

He put a finger to her lips, “Shhhh...”

He smiled tenderly at her for a moment... and shoved his claw into her mouth, prying it open. His smile twisted into something more maniacal as he brought his tentacle to her jaws, it slapping against her cheek eagerly. He grasped both sides of her head and quickly thrusted in before she could do anything, only half the length fitting. She whined in surprise and fear, her exclamations muffled.

“Here we go... you can do it... come on-“

The tentacle pulsed, slowly slithering down her throat, and she immediately panicked. She pushed against him with all her strength, pounding his body with her fists.

“Huh? If you want me to stop just say so!”

Hat Kid whined and gagged as he ground his member into her throat violently. 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you!”

He grinned at the sight of her throat bulging and the utter panic on her face. Her terrified noises goaded him on, but he noticed a lack of them as she ran out of breath. He pulled back far and long enough for her to haul in a breath through her nose, and then continued the aggravated assault on her poor throat.

She didn’t know how long she could go on like this. She had to get the message to him somehow. She shook her head every which way and punched him wherever she could, in a desperate attempt to pry free.

“Ugh... you seem to be forgetting who’s in charge here kid. You’re trying my patience.”

She couldn’t think about the consequences, and she honestly couldn’t care less about them at the moment. She fought with all her strength to get that  thing out of her mouth. She couldn’t breathe!

With a huff, Snatcher pulled out and grabbed her chin roughly, making her face him. She coughed and gasped in his unflinching face and sobbed as she held onto his arm. After a moment, he smiled and chuckled to himself.

“Tsk... you’re lucky you’re so darn  cute...  Fine. I’ll make it easier for you. But I expect no objections this time, or I’ll make it even  worse.  Got it?”

She nodded her head slowly, and her eyes grew wide at the sight of him shapeshifting his length to be slightly smaller.

“Now... open up.”

She hesitated, but as soon as her mouth opened a crack, he lunged into her throat and filled her completely. Enough to satisfy him, but enough for her to get sufficient amounts of oxygen.

“ AHHHHHhhh...  now thats more like it!”

He held her head still against the tile wall and began thrusting, slowly at first, and gradually speeding up. Hat kid could breathe as he pulled out, but she still gagged slightly as he tickled her uvula. He keeled over and caressed her cheek with his claws.

“You’re lucky you got me so hot and -  nngh  \- bothered, kid. This shouldn’t take long at all.”

She brought her hands to his hips in silent protest, and her teeth lightly grazed him, but he seemed too preoccupied to care. Her jaw ached terribly, but she held onto his words and hoped to god it would be over soon.

“Ohh... You. Feel. So. Good!” He exclaimed between thrusts dramatically.

“I..  agh... hnghh.”

She knew what was coming.

White hot salty-sweet globs slithered down her throat, and she fit as much as she could in her cheeks before it spilled out around him. The tentacle pulsed and inflamed, and her mouth stung from how much it burned. Having lost focus, his length had swollen back to normal size as he rode out his high, and she had to hold her breath. She was forced to continuously swallow, lest they’d go down the wrong pipe.

A few last powerful thrusts and he finally pulled out with a pop, cum spilling out of her mouth. She coughed and held her jaw, her mouth terribly sore, and her brain foggy. All she could register was the overwhelming nausea and pain... she could barely hold herself up.

“Hahahahaha...” He propped his arm up, touching his forehead to the tile wall. “Ahhh...” Snatcher glanced down at Hat kid just in time to see her slump over from exhaustion, unable to move.

Any other day and he’d leave her to drown... but... he was feeling pretty good after that orgasm.

Hm... She could thank him later.

He picked her up gently, turned off the water, and wrapped her in the nearest towel. Cradled in his arms, she quickly lost consciousness, nestling into his neck fur like a makeshift pillow. He sighed and teleported to her bed, but paused for a moment.

An evil smile slowly crossed his face, and he slid into bed along with her. He wanted to see how she would react, waking up in his arms like this... oh he could see it now. The utter despair in her eyes...

He stared at her sleeping form.

“You’re an interesting little one, kiddo.”

She didn’t respond.

“...”

“I’m keeping you.”


End file.
